Birthday Drama, High School Trouble
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: Now you think some birthday's are full of happiness, but not if you go out clubbing late at night. Beacon High AU. This may be different from the other two birthday's, but it'll still be enjoyable.
1. Chapter 1

"Whooo! Happy Birthday to me!" Yang gulped down another shot of Spiced Up vodka, and slid the empty glass to the bartender, but Weiss managed to grab it before it could reach it's destination.

"Yang! You've already drank 5 shots in a row! It's time for you to stop, please." Weiss slid the glass to the bartender and ordered some water for herself.

Today was the cheerleader's captain, Yang Xiao Long, birthday, and apparently, she wanted to spend it with just herself, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Yang's sister, Ruby, and the Vice President, Blake, were out dancing on the floor, with faces lit up with excitement, while Weiss stayed back at the bar with Yang, making sure she doesn't get totally hammered. It was Friday, but Yang;s official birthday wasn't until Sunday, so she decided for herself and everybody else to go to her favorite club afterschool.

Yang wore her usual cheerleader uniform, with a midriff that always the President, Weiss, but now that the two were star-crossed lovers, nothing really bothered her. Weiss wore her usual white skirt with a red collard shirt that snowflake designs printed on either side of the sleeves, along with some cyan-colored high-heels. The teenage prodigy, Ruby, wore her black, designed, long-sleeved shirt with a rose that she would always draw from time to time, denim shorts that reached her knees, and grey-colored converse. Blake Belladonna, the VP, wore a bow on top of her head, and black boots that extended to the middle of her calf, along with purple leggings that would stretch to the middle of her thigh. Along with the boots and leggings, she wore a black skirt that had a yellow lace floral pattern at its ends, and a white tanktop with yellow cat eyes on the front.

"Yang? Are you drunk already? I was gonna take you out on the dance floor." Weiss's pouty face lit up with red, while she handed her half-drunken girlfriend some water from the glass she was drinking.

"Nahh, I can take in the alcohol exceptionally well, love. Besides, I'm kinda tired to dance right now." The blonde grabbed Weiss's hand and kissed it softly. Of course, the president always felt like she was treated like royalty every time Yang got the chance to hang out with her.

"My my Yang. I love it when you do that." Weiss leaned in and kissed the cheerleaders' warm lips, which tasted of alcohol, but Weiss ignored it.

"Y'know Weiss? We can head back to my place right now, just you and me."

"Nope! You can't leave me and Blakey here!" Ruby and Blake walked up behind Weiss and Yang, before the two lovers begun their sexual ways.

"Ruby? can't you leave them alone? I hate to be rude, but they do need their space, especially at a place like this."Blake nudged Ruby with her elbow and placed her arm on the young girls' shoulder, like a wall for her to lean against.

"it's alright Blake, we just just about to tell you two that we're leaving in a bit. How about all of us head to my place?" That's when Yang's protective instincts kicked in and she grabbed Weiss's shoulder with a look of worriment.

"Weiss..." Just hearing her name, Weiss shook her head in confusion and kissed Yang's lips again.

"Okay, let's head to Yang's place, alright everyone?" Yang smiled and got up from her chair and pulled on Weiss's hand while holding it for her to get up as well.

"Yeah! I wanted to show Blakey how to dominate in Street Fighter and how to draw!" Ruby jumped with joy, almost causing the VP to lose her balance from the girls' shoulder.

"Easy Ruby! I know how to draw! *Sighs* Anyway...you guy ready?" Blake pointed to the front entrance of the club and the rest nodded as approval of their departure. They left the club and approached Yang's car, until they were stopped by four drunk teenage boys, with eyes and desires thirsty for the girls.

"Hey! It's a little late for a couple of high school girl's like you to be clubbing, huh guys?" The drunken individual and the other three were forcing the four girls to move back, until they hit the edge of an alleyway.

"Listen, fellas, we were just leaving, and you're kinda in the way of my car. So would you kindly move the FUCK out of our way?!" Yang hissed intimidating words at the boys, while Blake stood beside her and clenched her fists, her face full of anger, and Ruby and Weiss cowered behind their two protectors.

"Whoa! The cheerleader's a little fiesty! Unfortunately, we don't want you. Boys, choose one, and you ladies are staying riiiight here. Make any sudden movements, and those pretty faces are getting scars." The boy smirked evilly and brought out a pocket knife, the other three had grabbed lumber that was nearby, and huddled together.

"Yang...I-I'm scared. Can't you and Blake do something?" The shivering white-haired girl buried her face into her girlfriend's face.

"I wish I could, love, I really do, but they have weapons on them and the last thing I want is for the three of you to get hurt." Weiss noticed Yang's grip had tightened and felt more worried every minute they spent with the drunken teenagers.

"Aggghhhh! You assholes are not helping! Just fuck your choices! Grab the redhead Max, I'll take the white-haired chick, and Chris, you and Mike make sure ol' blondie and the VP are taken care of. NOW." The drunken individual and his friend forcefully grabbed Weiss and Ruby, but the two had their grips still tightened on Yang and Blake.

"YOU BASTARDS! LET THEM GO!" Yang and Blake attempted to attack the kidnappers, but they hadn't realized that the other two flanked behind them and struck both Blake and Yang with the lumber they found.

Their grips had loosened and Yang & Blake fell to the ground, Blake managed to survive the hit, but Yang couldn't handle the pain she felt. The cheerleader's vision grew blurry and red, muffled screams were heard from everywhere, and the last thing Yang saw, was Blake screaming her name, urging her to get up, and Ruby & Weiss being forced into a black SUV. Those were Yang's last images before she silently called out, "Weiss...R-Ruby...", and soon passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I'm sorry Weiss, Ruby.I tried...I tried so hard to protect everyone, but I didn't."

Everything was black, but yang was still breathing, and she couldn't hear anything else but the thumping of her heart, until another voice was heard, trying to break into Yang's mind. It was muffled but scared, and soon Yang woke up, and tried getting her bearings, and all she saw was Blake driving, and herself seated in the passenger side.

"Yang?! Yang! Thank god you're alive!" Yang sat up and grabbed the back of her head, which was still throbbing in pain, and barely bleeding.

"B-Blake...what happened? My fucking head hurts."

"Look, there's no time to explain, we got hit from behind by two of those bastards, and now we're chasing them." Blake turned a sharp corner and caused Yang to fling herself against the window.

"Ow! Watch where you're driving! Now look, let's head to my place and we could grab my dad's gun."

"Not a chance. The state we're in right now, especially you, we probably couldn't hit and obese man standing two feet from us."

"Wait...what the fuck are you talking about, Blake?!" Blake slammed the brake and the car immediately stopped, almost causing Yang to headbutt the dashboard, "Hey! Why did you stop?! We have to keep going! We have to FUCKING save Ruby and my princess from those cocksuckers, because we couldn't do jackshit back there for them!" Yang looked down and started to sob and wail, but all Blake could do was sit there, feeling regretful for her best friend. She leaned in and hugged her best friend, who in return, fell into Blake's arms, and wiped her own tears away.

"Yang...I know these guys."

"What? But...how?" Blake let go of Yang and looked down while she clenched her fist tightly.

"They used to be really good friends of mine, and we would always hang out with each other almost every weekend, and from time to time, I would invite them out to lunch. Then, one of them, Johnny, the dick who grabbed Weiss, he started doing drugs and alcohol, soon after he introduced them to the rest of the guys, all four of them fell under the influence, and there were times where they asked me to help them stop, but I did NOTHING, and they grew violent with me and everyone I hung out with. So...I left them, and we never saw one another, until now."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's kick their asses and rescue Ruby and Weiss!"

"It's not that simple Yang! These guys are dangerous, and could possibly kill the both of us, unless..." Blake looked at yang with a smirk on her face.

"Unless what? Tell me!" Blake leaned in to Yang's ear and whispered something, then she pulled back for Yang to understand what she had just told her.

"Okay, fine. Just as long as we save your best friend and my girlfriend." The two of them fastened their seatbelts and Blake revved the car two times.

"I know where they hide out. Hope you don't mind me driving."

"None at all. Just as long as you-" Blake slammed the gas pedal and the car sped off around a corner, while Yang held onto her seat.

After countless turns, brakes, and some planning, Blake and yang had arrived in front of an abandoned house, with the black SUV parked in the driveway. The two rescuers exited the car and stealthy crouch-walked to an open window, where they saw Weiss and Ruby, with their hands tied behind their backs in rope, and seated in a corner, but there were no signs of the bunch anywhere.

"Those fucking bastards are dead."

"Yang, calm down. We gotta stick to the plan, or else we'll get caught dead." Blake turned to Yang and placed a hand on her partners shoulder, "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." they got up and headed to the front door. Blake took out a piece of cloth and some tape, and tied Yang's hands behind her back and taped her mouth, just tight enough, and grabbed her hair.

"I'm sorry I gotta do this Yang, but...we'll save those two."

"Mmmm mm m mm MMMM." Yang nodded and Blake proceeded to open the door slightly, then immediately kicking it open, causing the four boys to run down the stairs, and Ruby and Weiss looked up to see their friends, but they noticed how different Blake was, but unaware as to why she was acting differently.

"Blake! Yang! You've finally come to save me an-"

"Shut the fuck up Red! You and your little white friend, along with blondie here, are gonna see what how dangerous we can be!" Ruby and Weiss's face were shocked that Blake would even betray them.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Blake Belladonna. we thought you forgot about us. So why, out of the blue, do you have the cheerleader in captivity? Gonna join our group again?! Is that what this is?! Huh?!"

"Looks like I am. I thought this slut right here would be perfect to go with little red and whitety over there." Yang looked up Blake with her eyes wide, and she shook her head while muffling incomprehensible words.

"Blake! How dare you do something like this!" Weiss stomped her feet on the floor and nearly fell to the ground from pure anger.

"Yo! Shut up! Both of youse!" The drunken individual pulled out his pocket knife and placed it on Blake's throat, "You're not fuckin' with us, are you? Because if you are, this little knife will spray blood from you and your little friends on these walls."

"...I'm not. Now put the knife down Johnny, and calm down. I want all you to wait upstairs, while I put blondie next to her sister and whitey." There was a slight pause of silence as the drunken individual known as Johnny, pulled the knife away from Blake's throat, and into his back pocket.

"We'll be waiting for you upstairs, put the cheerleader next to the other two, and if you try anything funny...you're dead." The bunch turned away and climbed up the stairwell, while Blake dragged Yang by her hair towards an angry Weiss and a scared Ruby. Weiss lashed out at Blake while Ruby tried her best to hold the furious president back.

"You idiot! You stupid dunce! You pathetic, no good, bit-"

"Weiss! calm down! This was all a plan to get you and Ruby out of here!" Blake removed the tape from Yang's mouth and untied her hands swiftly.

"Why hello princess." Yang kissed Weiss's lips of a moment, then started to untie her hands, while Blake untied Ruby's hands.

"B-Blakey? Did you really wanna do all that stuff y-you said?" Ruby backed away from Blake, while she still felt scared and unprotected.

"No...I never meant any of it, Ruby. Now come hug me." Ruby smiled and crawled towards Blake's open arms. The four girls exchanged hugs, and Yang lifted Weiss up in her arms like a cradle.

"Pssst, Blake! Let's get outta here!"

"Right. Come on Ruby." The group of friends walked to the nearby window in the room, and Yang put Weiss down so that she would walk.

One by one, the girls jumped out the window and headed into Yang's car. Yang and Weiss sat in the back seat, while Blake drove, and Ruby sat alongside Blake in the passenger seat. Blake started up the car's engine and made their way to Yang's house. On the way there, Yang grabbed Weiss's hand and small tears fell on her face.

"Weiss...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you and Ruby, and Blake tried so goddamn hard to help me, but...I just did nothing, and...and..."Her words trailed of nad yang slowly began to sob. Ruby turned around and stared at her sister, with an expression that worried Blake. Weiss unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to her regretful girlfriend, and hugged her, never wanting to let go for anything.

"Yang...you don't have to be sorry for anything. You and Blake did everything your power's to protect me and your sister, and look, we're safe because you pushed through the tears and and rescued us from that terrible bunch. Now come on you dunce...stop crying, please." Weiss wiped Yang's tears away from her face. and laid her head on her girlfriend's lap, "Hey...Happy Birthday."

"Yeah sis', Happy Birthday, for being a sister that no one else could top!" Ruby smiled and brought up her hand in a fist pointing it at Yang. Her sister chuckled and brought up her hand, and fist-bumped her sister. Blake stopped the car and turned off the engine, she then turned to everybody and sighed in exhaustion.

"We're here, and Yang...birthday wishes to you, for being such a badass friend for all of us. Without you...I-I don't even know what kind of friends we would be. Yang stared at everybody in the car, who were smiling, and they cheered her up, knowing that these were the group of people that would do anything for each other.

"*sniffles* Thanks, babe. Thank you sis', and to you too Blake. We wouldn't have saved these two without that plan of your's, and so I forgive you for all those things you did back at the house. Now...let's head inside."

* * *

"Yooo! You snorted too much Max!"

"Shut the fuck up Johnny, or else I'll push your ass down these stairs." The bunch made their way down the stairs and arrived to the living room.

"Oh! Chris! Remember that one time we-" They looked to the corner where Weiss and Ruby were held captive, and realized what they had done.

"Ohhhh damn it! Mike! We forgot to get more booze!"

"Riiiiight! Let's head over to my place and we can enjoy some more 'fun over there!"

"Yeaa!" The bunch left the house and entered one by one into the black SUV, and they drove off to someplace alot more...cozy.


	3. Chapter 3

After explaining to Yang's dad as to why they were late, the four girls and Yang's dad gathered in the kitchen and brought out the cake. They soon huddled around the birthday girl, and sang 'Happy Birthday'. The night grew more comforting and excited, Ruby and Blake played against each other in Street Fighter, Weiss and Yang hung out on the couch in each others arms, watching the girls scream and mash buttons, and Yang's dad went to sleep after cutting and eating the simple, yellow cake he had gotten for his daughter.

-HISSS!- "Awww! Really Ruby!? Now you're gonna pay!" Blake pressed a combination of buttons and delivered a flurry of kicks to Ruby's characters.

"Heh, I can't believe my baby sister picked Blanka. He sucks! And Blake made a wise choice to choose Chun-Li." Yang sat up at the edge of her seat, while Weiss sat back and ate some leftover cake.

"Hey! I can dominate anyone with this guy! Right Weiss?"

"Right now, you're so not dominating." Weiss stuffed her face with another piece of cake, while Yang tried to steal some icing of the edge.

"What are you doing?!"

"What? I can't get some of my cake?" Yang smirked and proceeded to eat more icing.

"Oh fine, just don't eat the whole thing." Weiss kept eating cake and yang kept eating icing.

-ARRRGGG!- "Whoa whoa whoa! Were you biting Chun-Li?! Now you're getting it."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby and Blake continued to battle each other in the game, while the two love birds kept eating more cake together, until Yang's dad walked in all groggy and ruffled.

"Hey girls? It's getting kind of *yawns* late. You should all head to bed."

"Okay dad! So...this will be a draw then?" Ruby got up from the floor and turned off the console and the television. She then walked over to her dad and kissed him on his cheek, "Good night dad!"

"Have pleasant dreams pop!" Yang got up from the couch and hugged her dad, "Thanks for the cake, it really means alot."

"Ohhh stop it. It was the least I could do for you and everybody else." Yang's dad walked up towards the stairs, and turned around, "Head tooo beeeed!"

"We got it!" The girls shouted simultaneously and prepared themselves for bed.

"Hey sis', where will you and Blake sleep?" Yang motioned for Weiss to come and she got up, with the empty plate in her hand.

"Me and Ruby are gonna be sleeping in these sleeping bags. Which means we're gonna stay up a little longer."

"Well okay. Good night guys!"

"Sweet dreams sis'!"

Yang and Weiss climbed up the stairs and headed into Yang's room. Weiss closed the door behind them and went to the bathroom, while Yang changed into some pajamas and laid out Weiss's pj's on her bed.

"Weiss! Come on! It's time to sleep!" Weiss exited the bathroom and noticed her pj's on the bed.

"Let me change first, okay? And no peeking!"

"Sure babe." Yang close her eyes and turned around. After some shuffling, Weiss finished up and crept up behind Yang.

"I'm ready." Yang turned around and was surprised by how close Weiss was to her face. The blonde leaned down and kissed Weiss's cold, soft lips.

"You sure know how to creep princess." Yang smiled and tossed herself onto her bed, Weiss went and joined up with her girlfriend, and snuggled up in her long arms.

Some time had passed, probably 20-35 minutes, and Ruby & Blake KO'd , leaving the laptop they had been using on, and the light dimly illuminating their cuddled faces. Every light in the house, except for the laptop, had been turned off, except for Yang's room, because of a lamp that illuminated a corner of the room. Yang looked down at a sleepy Weiss and chuckled softly at the sound of her snoring.

"Hey...you falling asleep on me princess?" Yang brushed some hair away from the now awakened Weiss's face and stared into her cyan-colored eyes.

"Mmm...nooo. I'm just exhausted from the fun we had. I hope you're not falling asleep." Weiss was in her pajamas, which was a white dress that reached to her knees, and yang wore some black sweat shorts that extended to the middle of her thigh, and a yellow tank top. Weiss was snuggled up in her girlfriend's arms, while Yang was laying down staring at the ceiling, with her arm wrapped around Weiss's waist.

"Don't worry love, I'm not." There was a slight pause of silence before Yang looked down at Weiss, who was playing with her thumbs, "Hey, those bastards didn't touch you, did they?"

"For the last time, no. All they did was tie me and Ruby up, and luckily I didn't get rope burn." Weiss stretched in a cat-like manner and cuddled back into Yang's arm.

"Good, because I'll find those assholes and I'll castrate them."

"Okay, that's too far." Weiss looked at Yang with a look of disgust.

"Sorry. *sighs* God, what time is it?" Yang looked to her right and noticed the time. The digital clock read -1:49 am-.

"It's pretty late, dear. Wanna head to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Hey..Can you...sing me to sleep?"

"Of course. let me readjust myself first." Weiss sat up against the wall and moved Yang's head onto her lap. The president cleared her throat and sang out one of Yang's favorite songs.

"_Don't worry, I've got you;  
Nothing will ever harm you.  
I'm close by, I'll stay here;  
Through all things, I will be near._

_Close your eyes,_  
_Don't you cry._  
_Love's around you;_  
_In time, you'll fly."_

Weiss looked down at the now sleeping blonde, who had her mouth wide open. Weiss smiled and leaned in to kiss Yang's warm cheek.

"I can't believe you've already fallen asleep on me, you dolt." Weiss closed her girlfriend's mouth and reached over her to the lit lamp. She flicked a switch and the light cut off, and soon the room was dark, except for a faint light from the moon that seeped in through a window. Weiss grabbed a nearby blanket and covered herself and her sleeping girlfriend, "Good night, love, and happy birthday." Weiss snuggled into Yang's arms and closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and Blake.


End file.
